Forever Be
by babbel fish
Summary: A short story of a Pedator and his hunt for his trophy. A one shot please R


Forever be

A creature bent low sniffing the ground. Its face was concealed by a metal mask; un-human with deep-set eyes covered in glass and sharp features.

It stood carefully so to make no noise.

The creature's skin was scaly and lizard like, a mixture rich oranges and dull yellows. It was covered in netting holding little charms; dangerous looking teeth, fangs and claws. A shoulder plate covered in mud and well used fit snugly over its powerful body.

It searched the land carefully with unseen eyes. The creature griped a metal instrument of destruction in one scaly hand. Clumps of dirt fall rhythmically to the ground from its other hands. Its head tuned sharply sensing a movement to his right, his warrior deadlocks swung landing across its other shoulder.

The creature searched the clearing where it heard the movement. It was not what it wanted, nothing but a jungle rodent. It was not human prey. The human prey it wanted for a trophy.

With as little movement as possible the creature slithered up a tree as if adapted to the jungles wild intentions disappearing completely into the canopy.

The creature jumped from tree to tree with quick and strong leaps concealed in it's clocking devise. It was invisible even to the ever-peering eyes of the parasites that made their home in the trunks of the great trees.

The creature saw its prey now, it was moving quickly. The heat signifying the prey's moments burned clearly in the creature's eyes. It could sense the fear in the prey. The hunter was the hunted. The prey's bare limbs were exposited to all the elements making it like all the other animals in the dark jungle he had hunted so senselessly before.

The prey, the human, a man was sweating heavily and panting like a savage dog. He held his machete strongly in one hand; his knuckles were turning white from the fear engulfing him with every step. He was the prey and the creature was the predator. He was at last the hunted and no longer the hunter as he had always been. Were once he searched out enemy scouts and killed them with a mighty blow with his gun, he was now that enemy scout being hunted.

The man ran faster, his limbs screaming to stop but he would not allow it. He would not become the hunted if he could help it.

The predator followed its prey carefully scanning the bushes and thick grasses. It would first tire its prey then fight it for its life all in the name of pleasure.

The man finally stopped, he had to stop. Pain pricked his side like a dagger had been trusted into it and his legs burned with exhaustion. Sharp breaths made there way through his dried throat.

Resting on a trunk, the man wiped a droplet of sweat from his brow. His panting breath alerted the enemy. The creature heard it, heard him like a siren telling it were the victim lay.

The man looked up suddenly, he felt eyes upon him. He moved in a panic, and then a pain like nothing he had felt before hit him. The breath had been knocked out of him, his body felt numb. He bit down on his tongue to cease his screaming. His mind shook with the shock of the impact and pain that engulfed him a thousand times over. He looked down at his arm…or what was left. His skin looked like it had been burned off, his muscles showed, blood dripping and shredded. Shards of bone stuck out at strange angles. It looked like some sick experiment gone horribly wrong, the way the muscle still flexed and squirmed like worms yet was dying before his eyes.

He couldn't move it at all; he hardly felt anything any more. His whole right side felt nothing. He shut his eyes and set his jaw in place. _Damn it_.

The creature stood in front of him when he opened his eyes, that monstrous thing; that horrid thing. It held a spear and starred down at his victim, his prey. With one swift movement the creature brought the blade of his spear down and across.

The man staggered and gasped for breath. He had the base of the blade at his stomach; the other end immerged from his back. He starred down in shock, his eyes dulling and the world going black. "What have I done to disserve this?" were his last thoughts. What had he done to be given this torment? He had a wife, and child. He had a life out side the jungle walls but this is where he would meet his end.

The man finally clasped onto his knees. His mouth open and slack but said nothing, eyes wide but saw nothing, body twitching but felt nothing.

The creature raised his weapon in triumph bringing it down again. The man's body flinched then moved no more. The creature raised his prize above his head to show his victory. He had won this hunt; he would forever be the predator.


End file.
